Razia Rambut
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Gawat! razia rambut! / Kita harus bergegas bersembunyi / namun mereka melupakan sesuatu. fic humor friendship. bagaimana jika sebuah razia dadakan mengenai peraturan ukuran rambut dilakukan? apa yg akan naruto cs lakukan? AU. DLDR. Review Please!


Akhirnya fic ini tuntas! Horrayyy!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn: AU, OOC, Typo(s), garing, gaje, ancur, nista, abal. **Don't like don't read!**

Reikan persembakan sebuah fic ini di tengah stress yang melanda kepada readers tercinta.

Hasil karya di tengah ujian kenaikan kelas.

Selamat menikmati... ^_^

.

####

.

**RAZIA RAMBUT**

**by: HamPerS Reikan**

.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!" teriak Kushina sambil menggedor dengan keras pintu kamar anaknya.

"I-iya bu!" ujar Naruto cepat. Tampaknya ia tak ingin menjadi korban kebengisan ibunya di pagi hari yang sangat berbahaya. Bayangkan saja, dulu pernah suatu kali Naruto telat bangun karena pada malam harinya ia begadang nonton piala dunia, maka pada pagi harinya Kushina dengan dahsyatnya berhasil mematahkan pintu kamar itu saking kesalnya karena berulang kali ia menggedor pintu itu tapi sang objek tetap saja tidak terbangun. Alhasil patahan pintu itu menyeruak ke segala arah. Menakutkan. Naruto membayangkan jika pintu tersebut adalah tubuhnya, oh mengerikan. Itulah makanya Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak telat bangun lagi, maklum masih sayang nyawa.

Naruto bergegas mengambil peralatan mandinya untuk sekedar menghilangkan bau iler yang selama tidur tadi telah menaungi dirinya.

"Aku pergi!" teriak Naruto setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap menuju sekolah, tentunnya setelah ia memakai baju seragam SMA-nya.

"Naruto, sarapan dulu!" seru Kushina.

"Tidak sempat lagi, aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!" sahut Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kan Naruto bisa sarapan di sekolah nanti." ujar Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Tapi, 'kan aku udah capek masakin dia sarapan kok malah gak dimakan?" ujar Kushina.

"Ya udah, jatah Naruto biar aku yang ngabisin deh," ujar Minato.

"Oke deh, selamat makan sayang!" ujar Kushina sambil membuka tudung saji di meja makan.

"Sayur semua? Alamak!" kaget Minato yang melihat menu sarapan yang serba sayur itu. Ngeliat sayur sebanyak itu aja dia eneg, apalagi makannya. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa tadi Naruto cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah tanpa sempat sarapan. Ayah dan anak ini memang bukanlah pecinta hidangan sayuran.

#######

Pagi yang cerah dan sangat menyenangkan, karena cercahan cahaya mentari di kala pagi merasuk dengan hangat ke seluruh lapisan epidermis kulit yang tersinari olehnya. Memperkaya vitamin D yang tentunya sangat bermanfaat. Jalanan padaa waktu yang masih terbilang cukup pagi ini memang bisa terbilang sepi dan tenang, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena suara derapan langkah tergesa dari seorang remaja berambut duren sedikit mengusik ketenangan pagi itu.

"Ohayou!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu kelas X-D yang dinaunginya semenjak masuk SMA ini.

Dilihatnya jam dinding, masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 25 menit terbilang masih sangat pagi bagi murid SMA, tapi lihatlah suasana di kelas itu sudah sangat ramai. Hiruk pikuk suara mereka terdengar khas, sembari melakukan kegiatan rutin di pagi Senin sebelum bel tanda masuk sekolah berdentang. Ya, menyalin PR yang amat sangat banyak, jadi dibutuhkan waktu lebih kurang setengah jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan PR itu harus dikumpulkan tepat sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Teme, pinjam PR punyamu dong?" pinta Naruto dengan panggilan yang 'amat sangat sopan' kepada seorang remaja laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Hn, ini dobe," ujarnya sambil memberikan buku PR miliknya pada Naruto. Tumben sekali, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke yang merupakan juara kelas sebaik itu pada Naruto sampai-sampai mau meminjamkan buku PR miliknya pada Naruto. Hmm, tampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk di hari ini. Begitulah perkataan firasat dari setiap siswa yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

Kita lanjutkan cerita ini. Di tengah hiruk pikuk proses penyalinan mutlak PR ini, seorang siswa justru sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Dialah Shikamaru, remaja dengan kecerdasan tingkat super jenius yang super pemalas. Seharusnya ialah yang menjadi juara di kelas ini, tapi karena kemalasan yang dihinggapinya ia jarang sekali membuat tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sehingga nilai psikomotoriknya sungguh sangat rendah.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!" ujar seorang guru sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Semuanya segera menuju ke lapangan upacara sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!" perintah sang guru bernama Asuma itu. Tepat setelah perintah itu terucap, berbunyilah bel sekolah. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Entahlah. Haha

"Yaaah, PR-ku masih belum selesai semua lagi, gimana ngumpulnya nih," keluh Naruto.

"Kumpulkan saja apa adanya Naruto, daripada ntar telat ngumpulnya malah dihukum lebih berat," saran remaja putri dengan rambut pirang bernama Ino.

####

"Siaaap graak! Hoaammmhh!" ujar sang ketua kelas pemalas itu dengan diiringi uapan panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Memang kelas yang aneh sampai-sampai mengamanahkan jabatan ketua kelas pada orang semalas Shikamaru.

Setelah barisan rapi, upacara bendera pun dimulai.

Tibalah saat pemberian amanat pidato yang disampaikan oleh pembina upacara pagi ini yang tak lain diisi oleh sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan keras bernama Morino Ibiki.

"Wah, kalau Ibiki-sensei yang ngasih amanat bakalan amat panjang nih!" keluh beberapa murid dengan suara lirih.

"Blalalablablabla~ sudah seharusnya kita kembali menegakkan disiplin sekolah dengan menaati peraturan sekolah. Pihak sekolah akan segera melakukan razia bagi siswa yang tidak disiplin dalam menjalankan aturan sekolah. Siswa tersebut akan ditindak tegas. Demikian pidato dari saya," ucap Ibiki. Jangan heran dengan blabla diatas karena pidato yang dituliskan di teks ini hanya berdasarkan pendengaran dari Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan bagian akhir dari piadto berdurasi 45 menit itu. Sementara kita lihat sejenak ke belakang banyak siswa sudah tergeletak tak kuasa menahan pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama mendengarkan pidato yang membosankan itu.

####

"Fuh, kakiku pegal sekali! Emang dasar tuh kepala sekolah hobi banget pidatonya sampai sepanjang itu!" gerutu Sakura pada Naruto saat telah sampai di kelas.

"Biarkan sajalah pak tua itu, kita tak perlu mengurusinya," ucap Shikamaru mencoba mengakhiri keluh kesah temannya.

"Kalau kamu sih enak Shikamaru, tadi kan kamu pura-pura sakit jadi bisa permisi ke UKS untuk tidur kan? Dasar! Tentu saja kamu gak ikutan pegal seperti kami, huh!" tanggap Naruto sinis.

"Ohayou!" ujar Kurenai-sensei sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!" balas semua murid yang ada di kelas.

Kali ini pelajaran sekolah dimulai lagi ditandai dengan masuknya Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar pelajaran Biologi.

"Sekarang coba kalian buka buku cetak halaman 283 tentang reproduksi," ujar Kurenai-sensei.

"Reproduksi? Waah! Bakalan seru nih!" sahut murid-murid laki-laki dengan wajah mesum terpampang jelas di raut wajah mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tadinya bermalas-malasan dan berniat untuk tidur lagi pada pelajaran biologi kali ini langsung memasang pose tubuh siap siaga untuk menerima pelajaran kali ini dengan hati senang dan lapang. Gak nyangka otaknya cabul juga.

"Pertama kita akan mempelajari tentang reproduksi pada tumbuhan," ujar Kurenai-sensei yang kemudian dibalas dengan teriakan protes para siswa laki-laki.

"Kurenai-sensei, langsung ke reproduksi manusia aja biar seru!" seru Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh sahutan setuju murid-murid lain.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, dia memang tidak terlalu suka membicarakan tema reproduksi tersebut karena menurutnya ia masih kecil buktinya untuk makan saja masih sering disuapi oleh ibunya.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk suasanan dan cengiran mesum para murid laki-laki terdengarlah bunyi ringtone handphone dengan nada:

-Bang Toyib... Bang Toyib... kenapa tak pulang pulang? woy bang Toyib! Pulang woy!-

Ternyata itu adalah bunyi ringtone sms dari handphone Naruto. Seluruh jiwa yang mendengar ringtone tersebut hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Naruto, lain kali ganti ringtone mu itu dengan ringtone Goyang Dombret! Atau jadikan ke mode silent! Mengganggu proses belajar mengajar saja!" ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan nistanya.

"Eh, iya gomen ne, sensei!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka sms yang ternyata dari Kiba tersebut.

= Guk guk ggguukk gukgukk kaing kaing gukk guk guk =

Begitulah pesan yang tertera dari sms tersebut. Tak lama kemudian barulah masuk kembali sebuah sms.

= gomen Naruto tadi itu Akamaru yang nulis smsnya! Hehe. Oh ya, gajah makan kawat alias gawat Naruto! Ada razia dadakan! =

Naruto sweatdrop saat membaca sms Kiba tersebut. Lalu ia membalas.

= ya elah, jadi itu bahasa anjing ya? Ckck. Kasian bener tuh gajah makan kawat? Haha. Razia dadakan? Ya gak apalah, lagipula kita kan bukan bencong yang ketakutan dikejar-kejar sama satpol PP =

Tak lama kemudian sms balasan dari Kiba yang dihantarkan oleh gelombang elektromagnetik sinyal dengan bantuan pantulan satelit komunikasi yang ada di ruang angkasa pun mencapai nomor tujuannya, yaitu Naruto.

= iya sih, aku lupa kan kamu ngertinya cuma bahasa monyet ya? :P haha. Gawat! razia rambut! =

Naruto yang baru saja membaca sms itu langsung tersadar oleh sebuah realita kehidupan yang sangat mengerikan bagi siswa SMA TELADAN ini karena sang kepala sekolah kembali memutuskan untuk menerapkan kembali aturan mengenai ukuran rambut siswa laki-laki yakni 1-1-1 cm.

"Tidaaakkk!" teriak Naruto pelan. Loh? Teriak kok pelan? Emang bisa? Haha.

Naruto lalu langsung menggerakkan pupil matanya mencari keberadaan dua karibnya di kelas ini yakni Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Sensei, saya mau permisi ke belakang!" ucap Naruto meminta izin.

"Loh? Kamu kan duduknya udah paling belakang Naruto? Kok mau ke belakang lagi?" tanya Kurenai-sensei heran.

"Bukan itu maksudnya sensei, maksudnya saya mau ke kamar kecil," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Kamar kecil? Emang gak ada kamar yang besar ya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari lisan Kurenai-sensei. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan guru yang satu ini, mungkinkah ini karena dia terlalu lugu atau?

"Maksud Naruto dia mau permisi ke toilet, sensei!" ujar Sakura mencoba untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan konyol itu.

"Oh, gitu ya. Silahkan Naruto," ujar Kurenai-sensei akhirnya paham.

Naruto langsung berlari secepat mungkin keluar.

#####

"Naruto! Kesini!" panggil Chouji pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Chouji. Rupanyaa disana telah ada beberapa orang siswa laki-laki yang ikutan kabur dari ancaman razia rambut kali ini. Disana terdapat Gaara dan Lee dari kelas X-C, Chouji dan Neji dari X-A, Kiba dan Shino dari kelas X-B dan ternyata disana juga telah berkumpul Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kita harus bergegas bersembunyi!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya! Ayo!" teriak yang lain.

Mereka berpencar ke berbagai sudut yang tak kasat mata.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tampaknya informasi mengenai razia ini telah bocor dan beberapa orang siswa laki-laki telah kabur dari razia ini," ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka," ucap Kakashi.

Pencarian pun dimulai dengan strategi dari Kakashi. Guru penggemar novel dewasa itu berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Hmmm baunya enak sekali," ujar Chouji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju kantin tempat dimana bau sedap sate padang yang sedang dikipas di atas bara api oleh sang penjual sate dengan perintah dari Kakashi.

"Satu mangsa terjerat jebakan!" teriak Kakashi girang.

Chouji pun ditangkap dengan segera untuk kemudian diberikan hukuman karena tidak menaati peraturan tentang ukuran rambut dan kabur di saat razia dilaksanakan.

Sasaran selanjutnya adalah:

"Miaaawwww!" teriak Kakashi menirukan suara kucing.

"Guk guk guk!" terdengar suara anjing menggonggong menyahuti suara kucing jadi-jadian tersebut.

"Haha, mangsa ditemukan!" ujar Kakashi.

Ya, Kiba harus menanggung resiko atas gonggongan Akamaru tadi yang secara tidak langsung memberi tahukan keberadaan dirinya, Akamaru dan Shino yang bersembunyi di lokasi yang sama.

Setelah menempuh berbagai cara yang didasari oleh otak cerdik nan licik Kakashi kini tinggallah Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang belum berhasil ditemukan. Naruto bisa dikatakan sedikit beruntung karena bersembunyi dengan orang-orang cerdas seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang punya banyak rencana cerdas.

"Ini gawat, tampaknya cuma tinggal kita saja yang belum ketangkap!" keluh Naruto.

"Berisik kau dobe, ntar kita malah ketahuan karena suara cemprengmu itu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang baru karena ini sudah tidak aman lagi," tutur Shikamaru.

Mereka lalu berjalan pelan mengendap-endap menuju semak-semak belakang sekolah.

"Wah, gatal sekali!" gerutu Naruto yang kulitnya jadi gatal akibat sentuhan halus semak belukar di sekelilingnya.

"Hahaha ketahuan kalian sekarang!" ucap Kakashi beserta Iruka yang ternyata melihat ada duren yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak.

"Tak ada cara lain, kabuuurr!" teriak Naruto.

Mereka bertiga kabur dengan secepat mungkin dengan kecepatan cahaya yang mungkin dapat melebihi eyeshield 21.

Naruto berlari kencang. Dalam hati ia berpikir untuk melakukan jurus kagebunshin untuk mengelabui Kakashi dan Iruka. Namun apa daya, karena cerita di fic ini bersetting AU jadi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan jurus itu. Naruto pun hanya bisa memaki sang author.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Cepat lari! Biar aku yang akan menghalangi mereka berdua untuk sementara!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Baik!" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kakashi kejar mereka! Biar aku yang melawan Shikamaru!" Iruka pun juga memberi instruksi pada Kakashi.

Akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara guru dan murid dari Kingdom Plantae dengan spesies bernama latin _Ananas comosus _itu. Pertempuran dua nanas.

"Kagemane no jutsu!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton anime 'Naruto', Shikamaru!" ucap Iruka.

"Oh iya ya!" ujar Shikamaru.

Kemudian Shikamaru memutar otak. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan tindakannya yang juga ikut memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Katanya sih biar otaknya beneran ikut terputar.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah semak-semak. Iruka lalu mengejar namun kecepatannya masih kalah dari kecepatan lari Shikamaru. Iruka pun tidak patah arang, ia terus mengejar sambil bersenandung:

"Semakin kukejar semakin kau jauh~" lagunya.

Shikamaru berhasil mempersiapkan rencananya.

Iruka yang tak sadar telah masuk ke dalam sebuah jebakan Shikamaru pun terus berusaha mengejar.

Dan...

JBAASS!

Iruka melangkah ke titik koordinat yang tepat sesuai dengan perkiraan Shikamaru, yakni tepat pada titik jebakan lubang. Iruka terjerembab masuk ke lubang jebakan yang ternyata adalah kubangan berisi kotoran sapi yang terdapat di area belakang sekolah yang dipersiapkan untuk Qurban besok.

"Baguslah, dengan begini satu monster takluk," ujar Shikamaru bangga. Ia kemudian berlari untuk ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Kombinasi Naruto dan Sasuke versus Kakashi.

Naruto menahan badan Kakashi dengan tubuh kecilnya. Sasuke mencoba menghantam kepala Kakashi dengan batu. Tapi gagal karena batu yang digunakan ternyata terbuat dari bahan styrofoam. Ternyata lagi batu tersebut merupakan properti OVJ yang entah kenapa bisa nyasat ke situ.

Kakashi marah lalu berontak. Naruto dibuatnya terpental. Naruto dan Sasuke berlarian ke arah luar sekolah hingga sampai di jalan raya.

Sebuah rencana licik yang sangat kejam rupanya telah terancang di benak Sasuke. Ia mengajak Naruto untuk terus berlari pada _timing_ yang tepat. Sontak ketika itu Kakashi yang terus berlari mengejar mereka tak sadar akan bencana yang mengintai. Sebuah truk tronton melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Kakashi.

...

Brukkkk!

Kakashi tertabrak secara telak. Jenazahnya tergeletak di jalanan dengan darah bersimbah di sekelilingnya.

"Makanya mas kalau lari tu pake mata!" maki sang sopir truk pada mayat Kakashi. Sang sopir lalu pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah menitipkan uang 100 ribu pada jenazah Kakashi untuk biaya penyelenggaraan jenazah.

Untung saja Kakashi sudah mati, kalau gak kan dia bakal protes dengan makian sang sopir tadi dengan membantah kalau mana ada orang yang lari pake mata, yang ada kan pake kaki. Dasar sopir dungu.

"Wah, Teme! Kakashi-sensei mati tuh! Kasihan banget dia!" ujar Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Biar sajalah. Yang penting dia gak ngejar kita lagi. Dan besok kayaknya kita bakalan kenyang nih!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kenyang? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Iya, ntar kan kita dapat makan waktu acara pelepasan jenazah Kakashi-sensei." ujar Sasuke enteng dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Wah, berarti besok gak perlu bawa uang jajan tuh. Haha," gelak naruto.

####

Mereka akhirnya menuju sebuah Cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Disana Shikamaru sudah menunggu.

"Gimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Berhasil dong!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

"Baguslah kalau berhasil," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat berat dari sisi belakang mereka bertiga.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ibiki-sensei!" pekik mereka menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu.

Mereka bertiga ternyata telah melupakan sebuah fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Ibiki-sensei adalah seorang mantan anggota intelijen CIA yang tentunya dapat mengendus jejak keberadaan seseorang dengan hebat dan cepat.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru tak dapat kabur lagi karena sang kepala sekolah telah mengikat mereka supaya tidak kabur.

#######

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru dibawa ke kantor kepala sekolah dimana rekan-rekan sejawat mereka telah berkumpul menunggu eksekusi segera dilaksanakan.

Dengan sebuah mesin pencukur rambut, Ibiki memulai aksinya dengan kejam ia membuat jembatan di rambut siswa-siswanya dengan mencukur botak sisi pertengahan rambut kepala siswanya.

Tangis membludak dari para siswa yang bercermin setelah rambut mereka selesai dicolak dengan sangat 'indahnya'.

"Rambutku!" teriak Sasuke histeris karena rambut pantat ayamnya telah rusak oleh colak tersebut.

Mau tidak mau saat pulang sekolah mereka bersama-sama pergi ke tukang pangkas rambut untuk mombotakkan rambut mereka.

Aroma dendam merasuki seluk beluk pikiran mereka. Dendam kepada sang kepala sekolah. Mereka memastikan suatu saat nanti semua ini akan mereka balas.

######

"Hiiii!" ujar Minato merinding sembari lari settelah melihat sesosok penampakan makhluk halus.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kushina pada suaminya itu.

"Ada tuyul di depan rumah!" sembari menunjuj ke arah depan rumah.

"Hiiiieee!" Kushina berteriak ketakutan melihat sosok tuyul itu.

"Ibuuu! Ayaaahhh! ini aku Naruto! Bukan tuyul!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

.

###Owari####

.

gimana minna ficnya? Berikan komentarmu di kotak review ya!

Maaf kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Apalah daya, Reikan sudah berusaha namun hanya fic abal seperti inilah yang bisa Reikan hadirkan.

Semoga Readers-sama terhibur.

Fic ini diilhami oleh kisah nyata kasus pencolakan yang terjadi di sekolah Reikan sendiri tentunya dengan banyak perubahan. Jadi yang aslinya kejadiannya gak separah yang di fic ini kok, dan gak ada yang mati :P

hahaha.

Masih di pertengahan ujian kenaikan kelas. Karena niatan untuk belajar kayaknya sudah nyaris punah ya udah bikin fic aja deh. Hahahahaha.

Do'akan Reikan meraih nilai memuaskan di akhir semester ini ya!

Jangan lupa REVIEW! WAJIB! Haha.


End file.
